


IM LOOKING FOR A FANFIC

by PlotGirl124



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fanfic, babyjean, eruri - Freeform, erwin is tired bc of levi, help me, idk what im doing with my life, im lossing my mind, levi cant stop thinking about that blonde handsome guy so he tried to kill him, wild levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlotGirl124/pseuds/PlotGirl124
Summary: it is a fanfic about Levi joins Survey Corps because he is wanted because he killed an important nobleman .Levi meets Eren's father, Eren and Carla since the doctor saved him from a plague (? And later Grisha finds a badly wounded Levi again and recognizes him and takes him home in Shigashima.Due to Grisha, Levi goes to the dirty barracks (he said smg like that) because Grisha had a medical appointment with the commander. Erwin accepts Levi because he is an  accomplice (? by the noble's murder. Another thing I remember is  that in one scene Levi helps child trafficking and Erwin sees him doing that. Levi also helps in an orphanage and mike realizes it. I think the last chap is about Levi visiting the orphanage where he talks to a child jean.These are the characteristics that I remember (by the way, English is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	IM LOOKING FOR A FANFIC

thats it.Pls let me know if you know what im talking about.Thank u very much 😢😢


End file.
